


get ready for dopper y'all

by Toe



Category: Quest Friends! (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, M/M, hopper has the most ships so here take another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toe/pseuds/Toe
Summary: Hop needed something to appreciate about Don.





	get ready for dopper y'all

**Author's Note:**

> for all of you in the discord who are numbering hop's ships <3<3<3

At first, Don was a brick wall. A thorn in Hopper's side. An obstacle. It was strange enough to begin thinking of him as a survivor, as someone who didn't deserve everything life had dished out for him-- not evil, but tired.

Then Hop had been forced to say that he would act as a reference for Don and he realized he would have to find something tangible to appreciate about him. He was a dedicated worker; that much was clear from the way he would forego sleep to properly attend all of his positions, but that was something anyone could see by looking at his work history. Hop needed something more, so he watched Don closely, trying to parse the man's true character. 

When Don lifted Vera over his shoulders like she weighed nothing, Hop realized he had found something more to appreciate. dem tasty muscles.


End file.
